Married with the Older
by Muruyama-san
Summary: Yunho yang semasa lajangnya tak pernah sekalipun memiliki kekasih karena beberapa hal justru harus menikahi seorang janda (?) yang di tinggal pergi suaminya, yaitu Jaejoong. Meskipun merasa hidupnya sama sekali tak adil, akan tetapi Yunho berusaha untuk menerimanya. Apalagi ternyata Jaejoong tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Bahkan... -YunJae- Warning! Full NC!


Titled: Married with The Older

Cast: Jung Yunho, and Kim Jaejoong

Gender: Smut

Rated: M (nc-21)

Disclaimer: They belong to themselves and God )))

_Warning_! Ini FF **yaoi** a.k.a _**boy**_** x boy a.k.a laki x laki a.k.a jaler x jaler a.k.a jantan x jantan a.k.a jago x jago** a.k.a –plakk!- plus full adegan yang tak patut untuk anak-anak dibawah umur… okey?

...

Jung Yunho adalah seorang pria muda berusia 23 tahun yang akhirnya menikah dengan seorang pria berusia 30 tahun. Pernikahan diantara mereka adalah hasil dari perjodohan orangtua Yunho, karena mereka menyukai Kim –Jung- Jaejoong yang merupakan tetangga mereka. Jaejoong memang sering datang kerumahnya sebelum menikah, untuk memberi kue atau semacamnya selain itu sifatnya yang sangat ramah pada semua orang termasuk orangtua Yunho, membuat Jaejoong menjadi seseorang yang banyak disukai oleh siapapun.

Sebenarnya Yunho tidak begitu mengenal Jaejoong karena usianya yang masih muda, jadi dia lebih suka bergaul dengan orang-orang seusianya. Apalagi Jaejoong adalah seorang janda yang ditinggal menikah lagi oleh suaminya. Kalau saja Yunho bisa memilih, dia lebih memilih untuk menikah dengan Karam yang sekarang masih berusia belasan tahun, bagaimana tidak Jaejoong tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya, selain itu dia adalah janda pasti semua yang ada ditubuhnya sudah tidak original lagi. Tapi apa mau dikata, dia hanya seorang mahasiswa yang hidupnya masih bergantung pada kedua orangtuanya, jadi mau tak mau dia harus menuruti permintaan –atau lebih tepatnya paksaan- orangtuanya tercinta.

Setau Yunho, sebelum-sebelumnya Jaejoong itu memang selalu menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan padanya. Matanya sering menangkap Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum sendiri padanya, atau diam-diam sedang memperhatikannya. Ck, wajar sih karena tidak sedikit yang berkata bahwa wajahnya sangat tampan, maskulin, dan T-O-P. Mungkin karena ketampanannya yang luar biasa itu, membuat orang lain jadi minder dan tidak kuasa untuk menyatakan cinta padanya, sehingga dari dulu sampai sekarang dia menjomblo karena Yunho memang tipe yang tidak suka menyatakan cinta terlebih dulu. Dan ternyata kejombolannya itu berakhir dengan menikahi seorang janda. Sama sekali bukan balasan yang setimpal untuk dirinya yang jelas masih gres.

"Yunho-ah," panggilan dari sebuah suara yang memang sudah familiar di telinganya membuat Yunho tersadar. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya yang terlalu banyak berpikir, lalu menoleh ke asal suara. Dia melihat sosok Kim –Jung- Jaejoong yang berdiri didekat lemari pakaian dengan sehelai handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tanpa sadar Yunho melebarkan mata kecilnya, mendapati orang yang baru dinikahinya berpenampilan sangat menantang begitu. Seluruh kulit putih pucat yang mulus itu menjadi jelajahan matanya yang menjadi liar, apalagi Jaejoong sedang menggesekkan salah satu telapak kakinya ke bagian kakinya yang lain. Sangat mengundang.

"A-apa?" tanyanya, mendadak jadi gugup. Dia mati-matian hanya untuk menelan ludahnya.

"Kau lebih suka kalau aku mandi dulu atau tidak?" jawab Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan. Mata besarnya itu seolah memang sangat sengaja menggoda Yunho.

Yunho menelan ludahnya ketika melihat Jaejoong mengembangkan senyum erotisnya. Dan dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Jaejoong. Memangnya kenapa harus bertanya seperti itu? Toh, dia mandi atau tidak bukan Yunho yang menikmati.

"A-aku…" perkataannya malah tenggelam karena dia benar tak tau harus menjawab apa. Badannya bergerak untuk membenarkan duduknya yang tiba-tiba jadi tak nyaman. Dia masih terbalut oleh stelan jas hitamnya, karena dia pikir dia baru akan menggantinya didalam kamar mandi setelah Jaejoong selesai. Tapi ternyata sekarang dia malah dalam keadaan seperti ini, seolah terjebak oleh rayuan Jaejoong.

"Iya atau tidak, yeobo?" ujar Jaejoong dengan gemas karena Yunho tidak lekas memutuskan. Dia sudah cukup merasa kedinginan hanya memakai sehelai handuk.

"Tidak," sahut Yunho cepat karena reflek, merasa panggilan dari Jaejoong untuknya sangat menggairahkan. Dia langsung mendengar suara tawa pelan Jaejoong yang menatapnya intens.

"Ternyata kau sudah tidak sabar, hm?" kata pria itu sambil mendekat kearahnya. Tubuh Yunho mulai panas dingin, seperti saat dia sedang terserang demam.

"A-apa?" tanyanya gugup. Karena Jaejoong semakin dekat, dia jadi menggerakkan tubuhnya mundur diatas tempat tidur, diikuti Jaejoong yang mulai merangkak naik dan mengikuti setiap gerakkannya. Yunho benar dalam keadaan membahayakan. Kalau dia lengah sedikit pasti akan langsung diterkam oleh Jaejoong. Aish! Dia belum pernah melalui saat-saat yang seperti ini, karena ini memang pertama kali untuknya. Jadi, perasaan gugup yang berlebihan masih mendukungnya, meski tubuhnya sudah bereaksi berlebihan sejak tadi.

"Santai saja, Yunho-ah," kata Jaejoong sedikit berbisik ketika punggung Yunho sudah menabrak kepala tempat tidur. Dia membelai wajah tampan dihadapannya dengan lembut.

Sekuat tenaga Yunho membuat matanya tetap terbuka karena dia hampir saja menutupnya karena terbuai oleh usapan lembut diwajahnya. Sekarang dia sudah terjebak. Jaejoong yang hanya dibalut handuk itu sudah berada didepannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat sampai Yunho dapat merasakan terpaan nafas pria itu.

"K-kau mau apa?" tanyanya yang kemudian disusul oleh berbagai umpatan di benaknya. Dia jelas sangat bodoh, malah menanyakan hal yang sudah tak perlu ditanyakan itu. dia melihat Jaejoong terkekeh lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, dan dari sini Yunho dapat melihat betapa bersihnya wajah Jaejoong. Dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sepasang bibir yang berwarna kemerahan nan penuh diwajah pasangannya ini. Dia menelan lagi ludahnya, seolah sedang melihat makanan paling lezat buatan ibunya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuka pakaianmu," jawab Jaejoong santai sambil jemarinya mulai menggelitik leher Yunho. Pria ini jelas sedang berusaha melepaskan dasinya karena tidak lama setelah itu dia merasa lega di lehernya. Yunho hanya jadi diam dengan segala yang diperbuat Jaejoong pada tubuhnya, bahkan saat pria itu sudah melepas jasnya. Dengan pasrah dia membiarkannya, malah jadi menikmati wajah ayu yang terpampang dihadapannya.

"Angkat tanganmu lagi, sayang," perintah Jaejoong namun dengan suara lembutnya. Yunho langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, mempermudah Jaejoong untuk melepas kemejanya yang kancingnya tetap dibiarkan saling terjalin, karena ukuran kemeja yang dipakainya memang longgar. Dinginnya udara yang ditimbulkan oleh AC di kamar mereka menerpa tubuh bagian atas Yunho yang sudah polos. Pria muda ini jadi mengeluh pelan tapi tetap membiarkan Jaejoong yang mulai sedikit menunduk untuk melepas celananya.

"Ahh…" desahnya begitu saja. Entah disengaja atau tidak, jari-jari Jaejoong malah menyentuh bagian depan celananya dengan agak menekannya. Setelah mendengar kekehan Jaejoong, dia baru tau kalau itu adalah sentuhan yang disengaja.

Celana panjangnya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya, dan jatuh begitu saja ke lantai, menyisakan sebuah celana pendek disana. Yunho melirikkan matanya, memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang mengamati celananya tanpa berkedip. Memangnya kenapa dengan celananya? Yunho rasa celananya biasa saja, jadi Yunho ikut memperhatikan celananya dan wajahnya langsung memanas saat melihat bagian depan celana itu mencuat dikarena sesuatu yang mendesak didalamnya. Aigo~ Jaejoong masih melihat itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya seolah tak mengerti dengan apa yang diperhatikan Jaejoong. Pria dihadapannya menggelengkan kepala, lalu melihatnya dan tersenyum. Kini Jaejoong kembali akan menarik celananya, tapi dengan gerakkan yang lebih sensual dan menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri untuk Yunho.

"Ah!" seru Jaejoong saat sesuatu yang hangat menyembur ke wajahnya. Dia baru saja membebaskan sebuah benda yang sejak tadi sudah menegang, tapi tak menyangka bahwa benda itu malah memuntahkan cairannya. Setelah mengusap wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, Jaejoong melihat lagi wajah Yunho yang memandangnya horror.

"M-maaf," kata Yunho, malu setengah mati. Dia baru saja mendapatkan ketinggiannya meski tidak maksimal hanya karena karet celananya menekan tubuh tersensitifnya itu, dan parahnya tepat mengenai wajah Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana," Jaejoong tertawa kecil lalu mulai menurunkan lagi celananya sampai sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar polos. Sangat memalukan. Dia sudah mencapai ketinggiannya, tapi tubuhnya yang satu itu masih berdiri dengan sempurna. Astaga.

Jaejoong mulai memposisikan tubuhnya dengan benar, dia tersenyum lebih dulu pada Yunho sebelum menggenggam tubuh suaminya itu. Dia mendengar suaminya mendesah pelan. Seksi. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya tepat diatas kejantanan itu dan meneteskan saliva diatasnya. Sebagian salivanya masuk kedalam lubang kecil di tengah daging keras yang di genggamnya, sebagian lagi meleleh mengikuti bentuk daging tersebut. Kemudian mulai menggerakkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah dengan bantuan salivanya sebagai pelicin.

"A-ahh…" desah Yunho tak tertahankan. Dengan mata sayunya dia menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum padanya tanpa menghentikan gerakkan tangan ditubuh tersensitifnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya untukmu, hm?" tanya Jaejoong, nada suaranya dibuat mendesah. Yunho tak menyahutnya, malah meluncurkan desahannya lagi. Dia juga tak memprotes saat Jaejoong mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan memainkan ujung tubuhnya dengan sensual.

"Ohhh…" Yunho menengadahkan wajahnya saat Jaejoong benar-benar meraup tubuhnya dengan mulut. Sungguh, rasanya tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Terlalu menyenangkan dan menggelikan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Dia terus mendesah, seolah tubuhnya akan ditelan oleh Jaejoong. Tangannya juga mulai terjulur untuk mengusap kulit dipundak Jaejoong, halus. Telinganya menangkap pasangannya itu mendesah tertahan. Lalu dia merasakan salah satu tangan Jaejoong meraba tangannya, dan mengarahkannya ke dada. Yunho langsung mengerti dan mulai meremas-remas daging tipis namun padat itu, sesekali juga mencubit benda kecil yang paling menonjol diantaranya.

Merasakan tubuhnya mulai tak tahan, Yunho memajukkan pinggulnya dan menahan kepala Jaejoong sambil dia mengerang panjang untuk menuntaskan hasratnya didalam mulut pria tersebut. Tubuhnya sedikit melemas saat Jaejoong membebaskan tubuhnya dari sana. Dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang menyeka sekitar mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan. Cairannya jelas mengotori wajah Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho tak habis pikir pria dihadapannya ini yang sudah membuatnya mencapai ketinggian sebanyak dua kali. Mungkin karena Jaejoong memang sudah berpengalaman, mengingat dia memang janda yang pasti sebelumnya sudah sering melayani suaminya, jadi kalau hanya untuk memuaskan anak muda sepertinya akan terasa sangat mudah. Ck, tapi sebagai suami Yunho juga tidak ingin hanya menikmati saja pekerjaan Jaejoong. Dia adalah kepala keluarga meski usianya jauh dibawah Jaejoong, jadi dia juga harus melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi kewajibannya.

"Yun—"

Perkataan Jaejoong langsung dia potong oleh ciuman di bibir. Dan Yunho sempat merasakan tubuh Jaejoong berjingkat, tapi dia tak peduli. Malah sekarang Jaejoong merengkuh lehernya, membuat dia semakin mudah menikmati bibir penuhnya yang ternyata sangat manis meski ada sedikit rasa asin yang aneh. Yunho hanya mengandalkan instingnya sebagai pria normal. Dia hanya melakukan apapun yang dianggapnya menyenangkan.

Kemudian, Yunho membuat tubuh Jaejoong berbaring tanpa melepas ciuman mereka yang semakin meningkat. Kedua tangannya juga sudah menjelajahi tubuh Jaejoong, sampai berhenti dikedua dada Jaejoong, meremas, mengusap dan mencubit daerah itu. Bibir Jaejoong yang sedang dikuasainya juga bergetar pelan, mungkin karena sensasi yang didapatnya.

"Ahhh…" keduanya mendesah bersamaan ketika bibir mereka saling terpisah. Yunho menjilat sebentar sudut bibir Jaejoong sebelum menurunkan wajahnya jadi berada dilekukan leher Jaejoong. Awalnya dia hanya mengecup leher berkeringat itu, dan mulai menggigitnya saat mendengar desahan seksi pasangannya. Dibawah tubuhnya Jaejoong hanya terus mendesah pasrah, padahal tadi pria ini yang sudah membuatnya pasrah. Mau tak mau Yunho jadi menikmati perannya disini.

Satu tanda berhasil dibuat Yunho pada leher putih itu, dia mengukir senyuman anehnya sebelum kembali melumat tanda itu dengan bibirnya. Setelah merasa cukup pada leher, Yunho menurunkan lagi jelajahan bibirnya dan berhenti disalah satu nipple Jaejoong yang memerah dan menegang. Dia melumat benda kecil itu dengan mulutnya, membuatnya basah dulu kemudian baru dihisapnya dengan kuat.

"Mmhhh…" jari-jari Jaejoong mulai mengusap rambutnya dengan berantakan, dan dibawah sana kaki pria ini menggesek-gesek kakinya dengan sensual. Dan Yunho semakin gencar lagi membuat nipple-nipple itu semakin menegang. Kecupan Yunho mulai bergerak turun lagi, dan mengenai pusar Jaejoong sampai sepasang bibir seksi itu berhenti diatas kain handuk yang memang masih melilit disana sejak tadi.

Yunho menggigit kain itu dengan giginya, lalu membuat pinggang Jaejoong terbebas dari lilitannya. Saat itu juga mata Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong, berwana putih dan kemerahan diujungnya. Didalam hati dia tersenyum bangga karena ternyata milik Jaejoong tidak lebih besar dari miliknya. Pantas saja pasangannya ini sampai tak berkedip saat melihat miliknya yang masih dibalik celana. Atau mungkin, jangan-jangan milik mantan suaminyapun tak lebih besar dari kepunyaannya ini. Yunho benar-benar merasakan bangga yang berlebihan sekarang. Setelah mengusap bulu-bulu halus disekitar benda itu, Yunho langsung memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Menghisapnya dan memainkan lidahnya didalam.

"Ungghh… ahhh…" desahan Jaejoong mulai tak teratur, ditambah deru nafasnya yang seperti membuatnya tercekat. Ternyata Yunho bisa membuatnya seperti ini juga, padahal dia selalu berpikir kalau dia yang akan banyak bekerja disini.

Yunho mengusap paha dalam Jaejoong dan mulai mengangkat salah satunya keatas. Sementara ibu jarinya mulai berusaha masuk kedalam rektum Jaejoong, dan membiarkannya saja disana sedang mulutnya masih berusaha membuat Jaejoong juga mendapatkan ketinggian sepertinya.

"Mhhh… Yun…ho," Jaejoong mendesahkan namanya, dan Yunho merasa ibu jarinya seperti terhisap kedalam tubuh Jaejoong semakin dalam. Jadi, dia mulai menggerakan saja jari itu. Tidak lama, otot-otot yang kencang itu seperti menjepit ibu jarinya, dan benda didalam mulutnya juga mulai berkedut. Yunho tau sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan mendapatkan ketinggian, oleh karena itu dia menghentikan semua yang dia lakukan pada tubuh seksi itu. Keluhan keraspun terdengar dari mulut pasangannya yang masih terkulai pasrah.

Tadi Yunho memang berniat membuat Jaejoong mencapai ketinggian di mulutnya, tapi dia berubah pikiran. Dia ingin sedikit mengerjai Jaejoong. Mungkin saat bersama mantan suaminya dulu Jaejoong selalu mendapatkan ketinggian dengan mudah, tapi saat bersamanya dia hanya ingin Jaejoong mendapat ketinggian saat tubuh mereka sudah bersatu nanti.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nafas tak teraturnya. Yunho tak menjawab. Dia merangkak diatas tubuh Jaejoong lalu mengecup sebentar bibir Jaejoong, tapi ternyata Jaejoong menjebak lehernya dengan rengkuhan kuat dan melumat bibirnya kasar. Mungkin Jaejoong mengungkapkan kekesalan atas ketinggiannya yang tertunda. Yunho menyambut saja segala ciuman Jaejoong yang penuh emosi dengan santai, bahkan dia membiarkan Jaejoong mengeksploitasi mulutnya dengan lidah karena diam-diam Yunho sedang memisahkan kedua belah paha Jaejoong. Dan saat Jaejoong lengah karena terlalu sibuk dengan bibirnya, Yunho sudah menghentakkan tubuhnya kedalam tubuh pasangannya itu. Rektum Jaejoong yang memang belum siap langsung mencengkram tubuhnya dengan kuat, sampai rasanya Yunho hampir mencapai ketinggiannya lagi, tapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Mm-ah!" pekik Jaejoong disertai bibir mereka yang terpisah. Yunho tersenyum, menikmati wajah Jaejoong yang masih terkejut karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Jaejoong mencengkeram kedua lengannya sambil sedikit membetulkan posisinya sendiri, lalu tubuhnya semakin tenggelam didalam sana.

"Yunho…" desah Jaejoong. Tangannya merambat dan merengkuh pundak suaminya. Dia membimbing suaminya agar merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga dia dapat menjadikan tubuh itu sebagai pertahanannya dari rasa sakit familiar ini.

Yunho menyangga tubuh atasnya dengan kedua sikunya yang dia simpan disamping kanan-kiri kepala Jaejoong. Lalu dia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi sangat tersiksa karena terjebak didalam tubuh hangat Jaejoong. Dia mendesah, bersama Jaejoong yang terguncang dibawah tubuhnya.

"Ahh… mhhh… Yunho…" Jaejoong mendesah didekat telinganya, dan itu membuat gairahnya semakin memuncak. Dia menyimpan wajahnya disebelah kepala Jaejoong dan mempercepat gerakannya. Tangan Jaejoong juga mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan kasar, bahkan mencengkramnya tapi dia tak peduli lagi. Sensasi yang menimpa seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih. Kepalanya bergerak sedikit untuk menggigit daun telinga Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Ughh!" keluh Jaejoong, merasakan gigi tajam Yunho melukai daun telinganya. Dia balas menggigit bahu berkeringat Yunho, yang malah menimbulkan tanda kemerahan disana.

"Mhh…" Yunho menghentikan gerakkannya. Dia membalikkan tubuh pasangannya, dan sepertinya Jaejoong langsung mengerti karena dia sudah membetulkan posisi tubuhnya. Dan dengan itu, Yunho menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi sambil mengecupi tengkuk dan pundak Jaejoong. Salah satu tangannya meraba wajah Jaejoong dan memaksakan dua jarinya untuk masuk kedalam mulut kecil itu.

Jaejoong menghisap-hisap jari Yunho sambil mendesah, sehingga sebagian salivanya mengalir melalui sudut bibirnya menuju dagunya lalu menetes ke atas tempat tidur. Jari kurus Yunho itu juga tidak mau diam didalam mulutnya, membuat lidahnya kewalahan untuk meladeninya.

Puas mengerjai mulut Jaejoong dengan jarinya, dia menarik lagi jarinya dari sana. Lalu memasukkan jari-jari basah itu kedalam mulutnya, menghisap sisa saliva Jaejoong yang menempel. Setelahnya dia mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke punggung Jaejoong dengan sensual, membuat tubuh dibawahnya bergetar.

"Yunho… c-cium aku… hh…" kata Jaejoong dengan terbata-bata. Yunho tak menyahut, pria ini mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit menoleh kearahnya. Dia meraih bibir basah itu dengan bibirnya, melumat dan menghisapnya dengan bersemangat, tak pernah kalah semangat dengan gerakkannya dibelakang. Saliva mereka meleleh melalui celah bibir, membasahi sekitar bibir namun tetap tak peduli. Ciuman mereka terus berlangsung, sampai Yunho merasakan tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat dan pasangannya itu melepaskan ciuman untuk mengerang panjang. Wajahnya yang penuh saliva bercampur keringat ditenggelamkan dalam bantal, tubuhnya juga mulai melemas sampai Yunho harus menyangganya dengan lengan.

"Ahhhh…" Yunho menyusul, mengerang sangat panjang namun tak menghentikan gerakkannya didalam tubuh Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya. Otot-otot Jaejoong terlalu mencengkram tubuhnya dengan kuat, sampai dia tak tahan lagi. Dia membiarkan tubuh mereka ambruk dengan dirinya yang menindih Jaejoong di punggung. Mereka sama-sama mengatur nafas, dan Yunho menghirup pula aroma tubuh Jaejoong didekat tengkuk.

"Satu kali… lagi," bisiknya kemudian. Meskipun dia belum benar mendapatkan tenaganya kembali, dia merasa sangat ingin melakukannya lagi. Bahkan tubuhnya yang masih berada didalam tubuh Jaejoong sudah berekasi lebih dulu.

"Mhhh…" Jaejoong hanya mendesah saat Yunho menarik keluar tubuhnya. Dengan telapak tangannya, Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya yang terasa sangat lembab. Lalu dia mulai bangkit duduk karena suaminya menuntun dia agar menghadapnya.

Yunho terus menarik lengan Jaejoong sampai pria itu berada diatas pangkuannya. Saat Jaejoong sedang berusaha membuat tubuhnya masuk, Yunho mulai mengusap-usap pinggang yang baru dia sadari sangat ramping itu. Lalu keduanya mengeluh bersama ketika tubuh mereka bersatu kembali. Kedua tangan Jaejoong tersimpan dipundaknya, sedang tangan Yunho tetap dipinggang pria itu. Mereka menggerakkan tubuh mereka secara bersamaan namun berlainan arah, menyebabkan keduanya seperti tersengat aliran listrik saat tubuh mereka bertemu didalam sana.

"Ahhh… uhhh…" desah keduanya, menikmati sensasi pada diri mereka masing-masing. Tubuh Jaejoong terus terguncang diatas pangkuan Yunho, dan menimbulkan bunyi tumbukkan antar daging yang seperti memenuhi kamar mereka.

Melihat tubuh pasangannya yang berkilauan karena keringat, produksi saliva Yunho bertambah dua kali lipat dan pria ini langsung menyambar pundak Jaejoong. Menciumi bahkan menjilati permukaannya. Leher putih didekatnya juga tak lupa dia jadikan sasaran. Tanda merah yang dia ciptakan tadi kembali ia lumat dan kecup berulang-ulang kali, membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah suaminya berbuat sesuka hati pada bagian tubuhnya itu.

"Yunho… hhh…" Jaejoong menyebutkan namanya lagi. Entah mengapa tapi dia merasa senang saat mulut kecil pasangannya terus menyebut namanya saat merasa nyaman, seolah hanya dirinyalah yang mampu membuat Jaejoong bisa merasakan hal tersebut. Dia berhenti dari leher Jaejoong, memilih untuk memandang ekspresi Jaejoong yang bibirnya terbuka, mengeluarkan desahan terus-menerus. Terkadang dari belahan bibir itu juga menjulur lidah hangatnya untuk membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Yunho juga jadi ingin membasahi bibir itu dengan bibir dan lidahnya sehingga pria muda ini menyatukan bibir mereka tanpa mengurangi kecepatan gerakkannya.

"Ahhh…" Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman dan mendongak, dia tak tahan dengan semua hantaman tubuh Yunho didalam tubuhnya. Dia merasa bagian dalam tubuhnya yang menjadi sasaran tubuh Yunho sudah menyerah, dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Pria ini lantas mendorong Yunho agar terlentang di tempat tidur, dan dia masih melakukan tugasnya. Tapi saat dia lelah, dia hanya membuat gerakkan kecil seperti memutar pantatnya disana, memilin-milin tubuh Yunho didalamnya.

"Mhhh…" Yunho merasakan tubuhnya terpilin dengan nyaman didalam tubuh Jaejoong yang bergerak memutar ditubuhnya. Dia lihat Jaejoong memang mulai kelelahan, dan ini tak bisa dibiarkan karena dia ingin mereka harus sampai pada ketinggian. Dia tau cara membuat Jaejoong kembali bersemangat, yaitu dengan mempermainkan tubuh mulus tersebut.

Yunho mengusapkan tangannya di dada Jaejoong, lalu memilin nipplenya dengan lembut dan sensual yang berangsur menjadi kasar. Pasangannya itu tambah mendesah dan mendongakkan kepalanya, tapi masih belum bergerak seperti yang Yunho inginkan. Hampir saja Yunho mendorong tubuh itu, bermaksud supaya dia saja yang menyelesaikan, tapi salah satu tangan Jaejoong meraih tangannya yang tak bekerja dan membimbingnya menuju ke daerah paling pribadinya. Benar juga, Jaejoong juga laki-laki yang akan sangat suka bila tubuhnya yang satu itu terus dimanjakan.

"Ahhmmm…" desahan nyaman terdengar dari mulut Jaejoong saat tangan suaminya sudah memijat dan meremas kejantanannya dibawah sana. Tubuhnya menjadi semakin hangat dan membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Dia mulai menggerakkan lagi tubuhnya keatas-bawah dan menambah kecepatannya, sampai tubuhnya terguncang diatas tubuh suaminya yang masih sibuk memanjakan tubuhnya.

Mereka terus saling berusaha membuat pasangannya merasa nyaman. Jaejoong masih bergerak –yang dibantu Yunho dibawahnya, sedang Yunho juga masih memanjakan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Uhh…" Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa sesuatu mendesak dari dalam. Dia menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari tubuhnya, lalu dia membuat tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh suaminya, membiarkan tubuhnya yang satu itu bergesekan dengan perut Yunho. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk meraih bibir Yunho dan langsung melumatnya.

"Mmhhh…" tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dan mengejang hebat, gerakkan yang dibuat pasangannya itu juga berhenti total. Jaejoong sudah sampai, tapi dia belum. Dengan semakin liar Yunho menghisap bibir Jaejoong yang masih terjalin dengan bibirnya, lalu dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tak terkendali, mengguncangkan tubuh lemas Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya berada dikedua belah pantat Jaejoong, mencengkramnya agar lebih mudah untuk mengangkat dan menurunkannya, membantu gerakkannya sendiri dibawah sana.

"Yunho… hhh…" Jaejoong lebih dulu membebaskan ciuman, dia menggelengkan kepalanya merasa tak karuan. Dia baru saja mendapatkan ketinggian tapi langsung diserang oleh suaminya dengan liar. Dia tidak menolak, hanya pasrah saat tubuhnya terguncang naik dan turun. Dia juga merasa maklum karena ini pertama kalinya untuk Yunho, jadi laki-laki muda itu masih sangat bersemangat meski sudah mendapatkan ketinggiannya berkali-kali. Mantan suaminya dulu juga begini, tapi tak sekasar dan sesemangat Yunho.

"Uhhh… ahh!" Yunho memperdalam tubuhnya dan menekan pantat Jaejoong supaya mereka semakin menyatu disaat dia mendapatkan ketinggiannya, kembali menyemburkan seluruh hasratnya didalam tubuh hangat Jaejoong.

Merasakan cairan panas memenuhi tubuhnya, Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya dan meringis menahan sensasinya. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar karena suaminya memang sedang mengejang dan bergetar sangat hebat. Tapi dia menikmati saja semua, menyambut seluruh hasrat muda suaminya dengan senang hati. Dia memang yang menginginkan semua ini terjadi, karena sejak awalpun dia tertarik pada Yunho. Bahkan sering sekali melakukan onani sambil membayangkan wajah tampannya. Karena itu, dia berusaha mengambil hati orangtuanya sampai akhirnya dia benar mendapatkan Yunho.

"Ungghh…" dia mengeluh manja saat tubuh Yunho bergerak keluar, lalu dia juga menyimpan kepalanya di pundak suaminya setelah mengecupnya lebih dulu.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, masih menikmati apa yang sudah mereka lalui barusan. Mereka tak menyangka malam ini akan sehebat ini, terlebih Yunho yang memang ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Dia sadar tubuhnya langsung tak terkendali saat sudah merasakan betapa nyamannya mendapat ketinggian didalam tubuh seseorang sampai dia meminta mengulangnya lagi. Beruntung Jaejoong tidak menolaknya dan hanya pasrah.

"Kau tidur, hm?" bisik Yunho sambil mengusap pinggang Jaejoong yang terkulai diatas tubuhnya. Dia tak keberatan, hanya saja posisi seperti ini bisa mengundang gairahnya lagi.

"Aku belum," sahut Jaejoong dengan suara parau. Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan membuat mereka saling menatap. "Aku senang akhirnya kita menikah," kata Jaejoong kemudian, disertai senyuman manis diwajahnya.

Yunho tak menyahutnya, hanya perlahan mengukir sebuah senyuman. Dia mengecup bibir Jaejoong sebelum membuat tubuh pasangannya itu jadi berbaring disampingnya. Mereka saling membelai kemudian saling memeluk, beranjak kea lam mimpi. Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tubuh polos mereka yang tak tertutupi apapun, seperti mereka tidak akan merasakan dingin sama sekali.

Sebelum benar tertidur, Yunho melihat sebentar wajah Jaejoong yang mungkin sudah tidur dengan benar. Pikirannya yang lebih memilih menikah dengan Karam sudah dia buang jauh-jauh, karena ternyata bercinta dengan orang yang lebih berpengalaman adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan, walau ini masih pertama kali untuknya. Lebih lagi, dia sudah menyadari bahwa wajah Jaejoong sangat manis, bahkan lebih manis berkali-kali lipat dari Karam si murid kelas 2 SMA itu.

Dia mengecup lagi bibir Jaejoong, dan sekarang benar-benar akan tertidur menyusul pasangannya yang sudah lebih dulu.

...

Fin.

...

Maaf ya ane ngepost ginian, buat readers yang dibawah umur pd kga kecolongan baca pan? Diatas ude ada warning loh ._.  
Ini sebenernya udah dari zaman apa ya di post di fb, paling kl ibarat roti udah jamuran dan maaf kalo ada typos atau kesalahan2 lainnya #bow  
Thanks for you all for spending your time to read and review :3


End file.
